Released Him
by Homey104
Summary: This epic involves the origin of Him, how he came to existance, his first encounter with the PPG and why he's been called the ultimate evil!
1. Chapter 1

**"THE POWERPUFF GIRLS"**

**"RELEASED HIM"**

_By James Simms (Homey104)_

Date:May. 20, 2005

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This is the origin story of one of the PPG's worst enemies, Him! And I was inspired by the one hour "Samurai Jack" special "The Birth of Evil". Also this take place sometime after "The Powerpuff Girls Movie" and before "Octi Evil", so enjoy!

**CHAPTER # 1**

_"The city of Townsville, a place where all historical events occured. Like the birth of Townsville's newest heroines the Powerpuff Girls! And Townsville's most hated villain Mojo Jojo! And speaking of historic, here we are at the Townsville National Museum where historical items and ancient artifacts are collected and presented to the curiosity of the public. And we also see the class of Pokey Oaks Kindergarten attending a field trip to learn more about the Townsville Museum's best kept collectable historical secrets."_

It's mid-day at the Townsville National Museum and the students of Pokey Oaks Kindergarten along with their teacher Ms. Keane and of course Townsville's newfound protectors the Powerpuff Girls are viewing the sights around them lead by the museum's tour guide. Later the tour guide introduce the class another ancient artifact, except sealed in a glass cube and it takes the form of a small pyramid with hieroglyphic symbols on every each slide from top to bottom. "Now what we have here is another ancient artifact that is found by our top archaeologists!" the tour guide explained "According to researchers it's been said on the symbols of this pyramid that three thousand years ago a mischievous demon who is said to be the son of the evil god of the underworld Seth, once roam the land of ancient Egypt and terrorize all of it's people. The demon nearly plunge the whole land into darkness & fear with his super natural powers & black magic and as though it seems that all hope was lost, the pharaoh god Horus was summoned by the preys of the pharaoh and his people to restrain the evil demon. The great god Amun-Re was aware of this but instead of sentencing his fate the same as Horus did with his father, he sealed him in a small pyramid like confinement where some say he is remained imprisoned for all eternity for his crimes and will never terrorize another leaving soul ever again!".

The whole class whooed in amazement while Buttercup being the only one who doesn't seem to be too impressed not to mention disbelieving the story in general. "Huh, yeah right!!!" She muttered sarcastically "As if it ever happened!", "What, you don't believe in Egyptian anthology, Buttercup?" ask Blossom. "Unless there's proof that it actually happen then I'll believe it, but right now I just don't!" Buttercup replied. "Okay children, now lets take a look at another artifact that was found at the Sahara Desert!" the tour guide continued. While the class were heading off to their next tour half of the day has passed and it's already midnight.

All the viewing lights are completely off and the security guard that was suppose to moderate the security screens is sound asleep. Suddenly an unknown shadowy figure _(Wearing a body covered suit that is completely black with a mask covering his whole face and head, except his pink eyes are shown and his head point is shape like a dome) _with a duffel bagis elevated downwards through two extension cords which is hooked to a waist belt then the individual slip right off of it then quickly sneak behind the walls stealthly nearing himself to the section where the small pyramid is located.

The individual tiptoed near the section then notice a security cam on the top side of the wall moving from left to right. The individual reach into his duffel bag and took out what seem to be a device the looks like a pole with a section cup on one side and a claw like hook on the other side. Then he stealthly sneak against the walls and moves in under the security cam and attach the device above him then the pole extended until the hook grabs the cam preventing it from moving. Now the individual moves in to the section he was heading and notice the small pyramid which is still sealed in the glass cube but this time with laser alarms surrounding it. The individual reaches to his duffel bag and took out four small glass mirrors with stands and place each of them infront of the direction where the laser alarms are shot from which are now reflected. Then the individual holds out a pen like device and shot a small laser penetrating the glass and making a straight circle. Later the individual holds out a section cup attach to his hand and slaps it on the cut open glass and removes it. And finally grabs the small pyramid in his precision. Soon after the individual runs off towards the direction that he was coming from until he reaches the waist belt that was still hanging from the ceiling and slip himself back on to it and elevated upwards and out of sight. Then after the individual leaving the scene of the crime, a sinister and yet familiar laugh is heard.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER # 2**

The next day in the mid-afternoon it's dismissal time at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten and all the students are running out of the front door to call it another day of education including Townsville's very own the Powerpuff Girls have just streak off from Pokey Oaks and on their way to their suburban home. While on their way the girls seem to discuss about something very important that is awaiting them back at home. "So what this I heard about a new invention that the Professor is cooking up this time?" ask Buttercup. "Well whatever it is I've heard is suppose to help keep our powers in tact not to mention help us prepare for anything!" Blossom responded. "Well I hope it'll make everyone in Townsville love us even more than making them hate us again!" said Bubbles. "Ah Bubbles, we been through that already!" Blossom responded "It's not like we're going to go through with that all over again!", "Yeah, especially not after what we have done for Townsville after Mojerk and his stupid mutant monkeys were trying to bash the Town!" Buttercup finished. "I was just hoping that it wouldn't!" Bubbles pointed out. Blossom & Buttercup just huff out a _"sigh" _then moved on towards their destination back home. After finally arriving at their suburban home the girls streak through the front door to greet the Professor who seem to be nowhere in sight. "Professor, we're home!" Blossom shouted "Professor?", "In the lab girls!" Utonium shouted.

The girls streak towards the Professor's lab in his basement, and once they reach there not only they found him but also notice that he's standing infront of a strange looking control center of some sort _(With a glass window that views an empty room and an operating desk infront of it)_. "Your just in time to see my latest invention girls!" said Utonium. "Woah, is this it Professor?" ask Blossom. "Yeah, what is it?" ask Buttercup. "It's my specially design combat training grid facility, I call it the Danger Grid!" Utonium responded "You see girls now that the Mayor agreed to have you around as local protectors of the city I figured it's time I design a special training cession which will keep you girls in tip-top shape incase of any incoming situations.", "Sounds good to me!" Buttercup replied. "Have you tested it yet just to be sure it works Professor?" ask Blossom. "Well thats just it Blossom, since the grid hasen't been tested yet I need you girls to try it out and at the same time you'll be able to improve your skills in combat in the process!" Utonium explained. "Well what are we waiting for then, lets roll!" said Buttercup. "Hey, that was suppose to be my line!" Blossom protested. "Whatever!" said Buttercup.

The Professor opens the door that leads towards the empty space room and the girls just streak right through and into the room. The girls looked around alittle noticing that the room was not only empty but it also shows nothing but white blocks all over on each wall, ceiling and even the floor. "Ah Professor, how this grid suppose to work anyway?" ask Blossom. "Well you see Blossom, I design the grid to project holographic images that relates to situations that you may or even might comfront in the near future." Utonium explained "Plus the images that are projected feel more solid and even life like than any other holographic projectories.", "So thats what were up against here, holographic images?" ask Blossom. "Thats right Blossom, all I have to do is start this baby up and adjust the level monitor on the control panel!" Utonium explained "Now just stand by while I make some calculations!" The Professor typed in a few buttons on the control panel obviously chossing what kind of situation or holographic images to access in the grid. Then he adjusted the level knob to Level 5 and gave the girls a thumbs up while they just raise their mitts back to him then later realize that they couldn't do a thumbs up since they have no fingers.

Suddenly the empty platform changes it's scenery to what seem to look like Townsville National Park which toke the girls by surprise. "This look like Townsville Park!" said Bubbles. "Yeah, but are we suppose to do here?" ask Buttercup. Suddenly an earth shattering crash is heard which stuttled the girls off their feet. Blossom turned and looked to see the source of the crash. "I think that answers your question there Buttercup!" Blossom responded while pointing. As the rest of the girls look towards the direction where Blossom is pointing a huge shadow looms over them and it was a giant monster _(Fully made of stone with two square heads and four arms)_ staring down at them while roaring. "Is this what the grid suppose to do?" ask Bubbles. "Looks like it to me!" Buttercup replied. "Then you know the drill girls!" Blossom reminded. "Right!" Bubbles & Buttercup responded.Then in a flash all three girls streak towards the stone beast and just when they were closing in the stone beast swung two of its fists and nails the girls in great impact then all three girls landed hard on the ground leaving three craters on the pasture floor. The stone beast laughed in triumph while the girls were coming out of their prospective craters rubbing their heads. "Oh, I'am so going to pound'em into pebbles!" Buttercup mutters. "Wait a second Buttercup, I think we need to do this from a different angle!" Blossom reminded. "How?" ask Buttercup. "Just follow my lead!" Blossom instructed.

All three girls streak off against the stone beast and as the beast saw them coming the beast launch another double fist punch but this time the girls dodged it and each of them split through different directions. Each of the girls circled around the stone beast while the beast uses each of it's four arms to throw punches at each of the girls. But the girls dodges each incoming blow then the beast started to get exhausted and breathing heavily. "Now's our chance, lets move in!" Blossom commanded. Then in a flash Buttercup delivers a flying jab to both faces then Bubbles delivers a flying kick to the mid-section and finally Blossom streaks above the beasts two heads and grabs each of them and perform a hard double headbutt. Now the stone beast is in a daze which give the girls an advantage to gain the upper hand. "Okay girls, time to finish the job!" Blossom commanded. All three girls streak towards the stone beast for one final time and deliver a hard triple uppercut which causes the beast to be knocked right off it's feet and hit the ground with a crash. Moments later the girls perform triple eye lasers directly at the stone beast with a direct hit causing the beast to over heat and begin to melt into lava. "Great job girls!" said Blossom. "Ha, that was nothin!" Buttercup replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER # 3**

Suddenly the scenery start to change again only this time the scenery looks more like the center of Downtown Townsville. "What just happen?" ask Blossom. "Is this the next stage level?" ask Buttercup. "This isn't a video game Buttercup!" said Blossom. "I know that, what of it?" Buttercup replied. "Ah girls, you remember that rock monster we melted?" ask Bubbles. "What about it?" ask Buttercup. "Well just so you would know, it's still here!" Bubbles replied. Bubbles pointed at the puddle of lava while Blossom & Buttercup looked where she was pointing! Suddenly the puddle of lava started to grow and form into the same shape and appearance as the stone beast except it's whole body is completely made of lava this time. The now newly formed lava beast roared before setting it's sights on the girls. "And it's gotten bigger too!" said Blossom. "So now what?" ask Buttercup. But before they can react the lava beast shoots out a few lava balls at the girls while they notice them coming their way. "Girls, move out!" Blossom commanded. As the girls quickly dodges the incoming lava balls the lava beast swipes one of it's hands at the girls which they also dodge while seeing it coming. The girls circled around the lava beast while the beast use it's four arms to either swipe or grab one of the girls. "Girls, I've got an idea!" Blossom reminded "Buttercup you distracted the creature and keep it busy while Bubbles and I find some water to suck up on and use it to neutralize it!","Okay I'll see what I can do, as long you guys do your part!" said Buttercup.

As Blossom & Bubbles streak off to locate the most possible area to find water in the middle of the holographic city Buttercup toke a vase of action against the lava beast. The beast shoot some more lava balls at Buttercup but she eventually dodges them, then Buttercup charges back as she fire her eye lasers at the beast but apparently it had no effect and the beast laughed in amusement since the creature is impenetrable to any type of heat. Meanwhile Blossom & Bubbles search around the city to find aleast something thats provides H.2.0.. Suddenly Bubbles spotted a fire hydrant which was the only thing even she can think of that can provide water. "Blossom, look a fire hydrant!" Bubbles reminded while pointing at the fire hydrant. "Good job Bubbles, now lets go down there and crack it open!" Blossom instructed. Blossom & Bubbles streak down to the hydrant, then Bubbles grabs it and yanks it from the surface causing a large amount of water flowing up high from that same exact spot. "Okay Bubbles, you know the procedure!" Blossom reminded. Then Blossom & Bubbles gobble down a heavy dose of water like pelicans, then the fly back to the battlefield to meet up with Buttercup who is still raging against the lava beast.

Back at the Battlefield the lava beast throws a double punch at Buttercup but fortunately she dodges it then the beast throws another double punch at Buttercup but dodges it as well. Now Buttercup hovers below the beast then it prepare for a foot stomp but Buttercup streak out of the way before the beast stomps it foot on the ground. Later Blossom & Bubbles flied back to the battlefield then hover above the creature. "Let'er rip girls!" cired Buttercup. The lava beast turned around to see the girls hovering above it. "Huh!" the creature said. Then they pour out a heavy amount of water from their mouths and on top of the lava beast which causes the beast to roar in pain. Steam was flowing out from the beast's body then suddenly it's entire body became black as coal and rock solid. "Alright girls, now's our chance!" cried Blossom. All three girls get into position and perform triple flying jab directly at the now frozen rock solid creature. Then in a flash the creature was completely shattered into pieces. Now the girls hover above the now shattered pieces of whats left of the beast. "Like I said, that was nothin!" Buttercup gloated.

Suddenly the scenery begin to change back into it's original position and the girls was back where they started. The girls streak out through the doorway and out from the grid to meet up with the Professor. "Great job you did there girls!" said Utonium "So what do you think of the grid now?", "Well Professor..." said Blossom. "It worked great!" said Buttercup after cutting Blossom off. "Infact, I can't wait to try it again sometime!", "Yeah, my thoughts exactly!" Blossom replied. "Well I'm glad to hear it girls!" Utonium said proudly "Although I still need to make a few adjustments & improvements just to make sure everything is fully operational before we decided to give another go!", "Well aleast it'll give me some Powerpuff action incase I get bored!" said Buttercup. "Now Buttercup, the Danger Grid is for training use only not to tamper with! is that understood?" ask Utonium. "Yes Professor!" Buttercup said softly. "And that goes the same with the rest of you girls!" Utonium reminded. "Yes Professor!" said Blossom & Bubbles. "Good, now how about we call it the day and lets get dinner ready?" Utonium suggested. "Okay!" All three girls cried.

_"Well it looks like the girls have a long way to go before they'll able to sharpen up their skills incase of any upcoming dangers that might lurk upon our fair city! And their going to need it too!"_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER # 4**

_"Meanwhile at the Townsville National Park high above the observatory of Volcano Mountain, lurks a certain villain with hairy preportions is plotting another act of villainy at hand!"_

It's night time at the Townsville Park and at the observatory of Volcano Mountain a familar figure looms over the stolen pyramid, the same one from the Townsville Museum which is laid on top of a souvenir stand. The familiar figure is non other than the Powerpuff girls arch nemesis Mojo Jojo who obviously was the shadowy figure who sneak into the museum and stole the small pyramid. "Ah, finally of all the previous crimes that I have committed, I Mojo Jojo just committed my latest crime scheme thus making this crime scheme that I have committed after all the other crime schemes that I have committed before then!" said Mojo "And now with this priceless artifact in my precisions, I shall now uncover it's deep dark secrets which will no longer be after I uncover it thus I shall know of it's deep dark secrets which I will use for my personal gain and I shall finally rule the world!". Mojo lets out his usual hysterical yet sinister laugh while holding up the small pyramid in both hands. "And now I shall uncover it secrets which needed to be uncovered!" said Mojo. Mojo heads off to his laboratory along with the pyramid in his precision.

In his lab Mojo placed the pyramid on some sort of item scanning platform while he's moderating the scanning process on a big screen computer. Mojo types in several buttons on the keyboard to access the scanning process. "ITEM SCANNING PROCESS COMMENCING..." said the computer. The platform begin to scan the pyramid then the computer screen shows a diagram of the pyramid. "SCANNING COMPLETE!" said the computer "ANALYSIS SHOWS THAT THIS ITEM CONTAINS HIEROGLYPHIC SYMBOLS THAT NEED TO BE MATCHED AFTER EVERY EACH SLIDE FROM TOP TO BOTTOM IS CONNECTED TO THERE PROPER ORDER.". The computer screen reveals a diagram of the hieroglyphic symbols that should be shown in it's respective order on the pyramid. Then Mojo push a button on the keyboard and a print copy of the diagram shown on the screen is slided out from his printing machine. Mojo holds it in his precisions then closely observes it. "Hmmm, it seems that I must match the symbols in there respective order thus enable me to uncovering the secret that I have yet to discover!" Mojo said while analyzing the copied diagram.

Mojo grabs the pyramid and set it on an examination table and while doing so he looks at the copied diagram as if he was reading an instruction manual. "Hmmm, lets see..." Mojo pondered "I must follow these procedures carefully if I ever be able to unrival the ancient secrets which I'am destine to unravel successfully!". Mojo follow the symbols on the copied diagram then afterwards Mojo connected those symbols on the pyramid by turning the slides in there proper order starting from the top as if the pyramid was a rubix cube. Then Mojo continues with the same procedure as he goes along until he reaches the bottom of the pyramid and turns the last slide in it's proper order. Soon Mojo succeeded in connecting the symbols on the pyramid exactly as shown on the copied diagram. Suddenly the symbols starting to glow and Mojo is being sceptical of the events that are about to transpire. Then the very top of the pyramid also started to glow but it was glowing underneath the point. Then the top pops off then suddenly a swirl of red vapor started to come out from the hole while Mojo watched in shocked with his eyes wide open, not knowing what was going on or whats going to happen next.

Then a floating figure glowed through the red vapor and once the vapor cleared the figure reveal himself. Mojo can't help but watched as his eyes was wide open and he is both astonished and puzzled at the same time. The figure was floating with his arms folded _(The figure is the one we know now as Him except in a different attire. He has an egyptian style headpiece over his head and a egyptian style kilt on his waist along with a gold necklace, gold arm bands wrapped around his upper arms and gold shin bands wrapped around his shins)_,then moments later his eyes opened glowing in green then he stretch both his arms wide while snapping his hand claws as he looked down at the individual below himrealizing that he might be the one who freed him from his imprisonment.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER # 5**

"Are you the one who released me from my imprisonment?" ask the strange being. Mojo hesitated just for a moment then finally answers. "Wh, wh, why yes, I'am the one who release you from your confinement!" Mojo said nervously "For which no one else is responsible for your release except for me, the one standing before you, Mojo Jojo!", "I see!" said the strange being "Well then, allow me to introduce myself... I'am..." Then immediately the strange being came up to Mojo and whisper in his ear, obviously telling him his name in which it cannot be heard. Moments later Mojo started to freeze in shock as if the name of this being sounded terrifying even to be heard. "However though you can simply call me... HIM!" the being said with a menacing voice "Oh, and thank you for unleashing me!", "Ah yes, which reminds me..." Mojo said after clearing his throat "Now that I Mojo Jojo have freed you from your confinement, I believe it is fair that you own me a service!", "Excuse me?" Him questioned. "Well like I said I think is appropriate that a service is in order now that I release you from your imprisonment!" Mojo explained. Him just stood there then later started to laugh in amusement. "Mojo my dear, I'm afraid you underestimated me!" said Him "You see I been in captivity for three thousand years, AFTER THAT INFIDEL HORUS IMMOBILIZE ME AND THAT ACCURSED GOD AMUN-RE WHO HAVE IMPRISONED ME!" Him said angrily "But thats behind me now and now that I'm freed from my captivity, I can now once again proceed with my perpose for being... TO PLAGUE THIS WORLD INTO DARKNESS AS MY OWN PERSONAL DOMAIN!" Him said menacingly. After hearing Him's retaliations Mojo begin to show some retaliations of his own. "Now see here, I Mojo Jojo requested not once but twice that I demand your service and allegiance to me thus I do not demand for your defiance!" Mojo demanded. "Mojo my dear, read my lips... "I SERVE NO ONE, ESPECIALLY TO A MERE MORTAL SUCH AS YOURSELF!" Him said menacingly while Mojo coware from his position "So in other words... FORGET IT!"

Just then Him turn his attention to the small pyramid that he was imprisoned for centuries but now is release from it. "Oh, one more thing..." Him reminded himself. Him fire some death rays from his eyes which made a direct hit at the pyramid then had it blown into pieces, probably making sure that he would never be sealed in that confinement ever again. "Thats one nuisance taking care of!" Him said with pleasure. Then he turn his attentions back to Mojo who is still cowering and being astonished by the display. "Now if you can excuse me, I must be off to once again retain my reign of evil open this new land!" said Him "Whatever this land is!". Suddenly a vortex is form above him then he turns himself into a swirl of red vapor which got sucked into the vortex then it disappears without a trace while Mojo watches almost in relief.

The next day in the mid-day high above the center of Downtown Townsville the same familiar swirl of red vapor appear in mid-air, then a pair of green eyes glow through the vapor and as it cleared Him reappear on the scene. Him notices the view of the city and analyze the inhabitants going through their usual daily business. It didn't take long for Him to examine this strange new world that he was awaken to. "Hmmm, what a strange new world this turn out to be!" Him thought to himself "But then again after being sealed for three thousand years I'm not too surprised! So I'll start with some old fashion mischief!". Suddenly his green eyes started to glow then back down on the ground level of the busy streets all of the traffic lights turn to green then a line of automobiles started crashing & hitting one behind the other on every lane on the streets. Now the streets were full of damage automobiles one behind the other in a fit of traffic. Drivers & passengers alike were shouting & complaining and even constantly honking their horns at one another. "Hey, whats the big idea?" said one of the drivers. "What do you mean whats the big idea?" another driver said. "You need to watch were you going you moron!"said one of the drivers. "Well it wasen't my fault you jerk!" said another driver. More yelling & shouting and even honking horns are heard from the display while Him watches on as he laugh in amusement, which is pretty obvious that this is his own doing. "Now that was rather amusing!" Him said while being amused "Lets see... What to do next?". After a few short moments Him decided on what to perform for his next act.

"I've got it... For my next trick I'll start an old fashion black out!" Him said to himself. Once again Him's eyes start to glow then suddenly all lights & current through out downtown have been shutdown. All sorts of electronics have been out such as office lights & computers in business buildings, aisle lights & register counters at shopping markets and even the Townsville Powerhouse has lost all power. The control panels are also shutdown which lead to some of the employee's awareness. "Aw, sir a power outage just accord!" said one of the employees. "Well duh!" said the inspector. All of Downtown Townsville seems to be out of power. Soon after a riot begin to rampant all over mid-town with argues & confusions. With the delight from his work Him now decides to plot something even more sinister.

"Now I believe it's time to turn this new place into my personal play-pen... AND MY PERSONAL DOMAIN!" Him said in a menacing voice "I think it's time to make myself feel right at home!". Him toke one of his claws and twirl it in circles then he form a red fog which was starting to spread through out most of the city and even started flooding the once blue sky. The civilians of Townsville started to notice it and were somewhat puzzled from the display. Suddenly earth shattering sounds & vibrations are heard & felt by the puzzling citizens. Then cracks & craters are forming through out the streets in the city while citizens started to panic. Then a flock of shadowy demon like creatures were flying out of the craters like ghosts while civilians watched in horror and started running & screaming in fear. "My that was fun, it's hard to believe it's been centuries since I cause this much havoc!" Him said amusingly "Now for the grand finale!" Him eyes started to glow again then suddenly four telephone poles were surrounded by energy then they start to grow limbs _(Arms & Legs)_ along with red glowing eyes and jaws. They eventually come alive as living monstrosity with the electrical wires hanging lively above their heads sparking as if they were electrical tentacles. First they started roaring then they started wrecking some near by buildings on a block and stomping on some automobiles next to the sidewalks. While watching the display Him focus his attention to a near by construction sight and notice a wheel loader and a wrecking ball at the sight. So Him decided to take the advantage and his eyes started to glow again, then the wheel loader and the wrecking ball are too surrounded by energy and they too start to grow limbs _(Once again, Arms & Legs)_ also along with red glowing eyes and jaws. Obviously the two machineries have too come alive as living monstrosity at they march their way into the city streets on a rampage. The monstrous wrecking ball uses it's chained boulder to smash buildings while the monstrous wheel loader uses it's shovel plate to pale up the unexpecting automobiles from the road then lifting them and tosses them one side causing them to crash down to the streets. Him was pleased with his work as he causes chaos & havoc through out most of Downtown Townsville and admiring the view from above.

While Him observing his satisfying chaotic mischief, Him toke the time to notice his current attire that he's wearing. He realize that now that he is a different time period, three thousands years ahead of time to be precise, he decided that it was time for a wardrobe change. "Hmmm, hornestly this attire that I've been wearing for centuries is so outdated!" Him said to himself "I guess I'll be needing a wardrobe change, as soon as I find the right required style of course!". So Him looked around downtown to find aleast some inspirations to replace his current attire. Just then he notices a billboard ad that mentions _"Low Price Winter Sales at Townsville Mall" _with a picture of Santa Claus riding his sled along with his reindeers. "Hmmm, not bad, I'll take it!" Him said while being intrigued "But will need to do something about those tulles though!". Suddenly Him raised up one of his claws and twirl it around which enables him to form red vapor which covers his entire body. Then the vapor cleared and now Him is in his newfound attire which resembles Santa Claus's except the tulles are pink & spreaded and his black boots are long & high heeled. "Now thats more like it!" Him said while admiring his new attire "Now I can make myself feel right at home while I cause more mischief in the process!".


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER # 6**

Meanwhile at Townsville City Hall, the Mayor of Townsville along with his assistant Ms. Bellum observes the chaotic devastation that has been unleashed upon his fair city through one of his office windows. So far he's able to view flames ignited at certain blocks of the city, a swarm of shadowy like creatures flying around the atmosphere and notices the skies has been morphed into pure red. "Oh this is terrible Ms. Bellum, just terrible indeed!" the Mayor said while in a fit of panic "My poor fair city is up in flames and other bad stuff that is going that I'm not even aware of! _"Brah"_ Something must be done, I mean what do yout think I should do Ms. Bellum?". Just then Ms. Bellum pointed at the direction of the Powerpuff Hotline which is only one feet ahead of them and what the Mayor uses to contact the Powerpuff girls. "Oh yeah, I nearly forgot what that phone is for!" said the Mayor.

Meanwhile back at the Utonium's residence the girls are in their room attending their daily hobbies. Blossom is reading and catching up on her "Conventional Chinese" book, Bubbles is coloring a sketch picture of herself holding hand to hand with some forest animals while standing over a rainbow while singing and Buttercup doing her usual shadow kickboxing obviously practicing her fighting skills in order to prepare for her next upcoming cession in the Danger Grid. "So what do you think the Professor will add into our next cession this time?" ask Buttercup "I hope it's another giant monster fight!", "Well, my guess is that he might add some new situations to the grid that will enable us to work on our tactical strategy plans!" Blossom responed. "Oh yeah, I can't wait to try one of those!" Buttercup said sarcastically. Suddenly the hotline is buzzing which indecate there's an emergency in Townsville from the Mayor. "I'll get it!" Blossom said while she streak towards the hotline. "Why does she always get to answer the hotline?" ask Bubbles. "You got me!" Buttercup responded. Blossom picks up the hotline and answers it. "Yes Mayor?" Blossom answered. "Blossom this is the Mayor, _"Brah"_ you and the girls gotta get down to Townsville right away! Something very evil is going on in Townsville which I can't really point out what it is!" the Mayor explained while still in a fit of panic "And alot of bad stuff is going on that I really don't know about, and hurry _"Brah" _I don't think my funds may not be enough to cover the property damage!". As Blossom hangs up the hotline she turns to her sisters letting them know that their needed. "Girls, there's trouble in downtown lets move out!" Blossom commanded. Blossom streaks off and crash through the roof then soon after Bubbles & Buttercup streaks off after her also crashing through the roof. Then all three girls streak to the air and heading their way to a now chaotic Downtown Townsville.

_"Hurry girls hurry! And lets hope those Danger Grid cessions pay off cause you'll be needing it to stop this demonic menace from reeking havoc all over Townsville and then some!"_

As the girls finally arrive in downtown they notice that most of the city is in ruins and also notices the swarm of those shadow creatures flying around the atmosphere of the city along with the monstrosities that Him created are still reeking havoc through out the city of Townsville. "Oh-no, Townsville is in disastrous trouble!" said Bubbles. "Well, this is what we our prepare for!" Blossom reminded. "So what are we waiting for?" Buttercup asked anxiously. "Hold on Buttercup, lets plan this out first!" requested Blossom. "Fine leader girl! Whats the plan?" ask Buttercup. "We each of us take on a particular situation... I'll take on the living telephone poles, Bubbles you handle the living wheel loader and Buttercup the living wrecking ball is yours!" Blossom instructed "Everybody get that?", "Got ya!" Buttercup responded. "Right on!" Bubbles responded. "Good! Now lets spread out and get to work!" Blossom commanded. Each of the girls split into different directions and attended their pacific positions as planned. Blossom streak towards the block where the four living telephone poles continuing their rampage. By the time she arrive the living telephone poles notices her presences and then turn their focus on to her while she was ready to do what comes naturally. Meanwhile elsewhere Bubbles & Buttercup streak towards the location where the living wheel loader and wrecking ball are also continuing their rampage. As they arrive Bubbles faced the living wheel loader who later turn it's focus on to her and ready to fight, while Buttercup faced the living wrecking ball who also later turn it's focus on to her and ready to fight.

Back within the city block the living telephone poles begin their onslaught attack against Blossom in a four against one fight. One of the living telephone poles tries the grab Blossom each at a time but Blossom quickly dodges their every move just by using basic air maneuvers. Then one of the living telephone poles uses it's lively electrical wires to nab Blossom, which it did and wrapped around Blossom's body and started electrocuting her. Blossom screamed in pain from the force of the electricity. Then the rest of the living telephone poles uses their lively electrical wires to wrap around Blossom's body then continue to electrocute her even more causing Blossom to scream louder in pain from the force of the electricity. As act of desperation Blossom uses her eye lasers to make a clean cut thought the electrical wires then Blossom finally broke free from her capture. Then one of the living telephone poles throws a punch at Blossom from behind which evidently connects and sending her crashing through the streets living a dug through track behind her. So after rubbing her head Blossom charges back by firing her eye lasers back at the same living telephone pole that stroke her with a direct hit which causes it to ignite in flames. It ran around in circles while roaring in pain until it was burned down into ashes. Then Blossom streaks back into the battlefield which is now a three against one fight. Two of the remaining living telephone poles once again uses their lively electrical wires to once again nab Blossom but she quickly saw them coming her way then she streak out of the way while the electrical wires get tangled into one another causes the two remaining living telephone poles to be electrocuted and to ignite into flames until they were burned into ashes. Only one living telephone pole left remaining and Blossom decided to seize the opportunity. She spotted a near by fire hydrant then streaks down and kicked it off causing a high flowing of water. So Blossom using her super strength presses her mitts on to the flowing of water causing it to hurl at a horizontal direction towards the last remaining living telephone pole which it poured right on top of it causing it to be electrocuted and ignite into flames until it burns down into ashes since it's obvious that water & electricity don't mix as Blossom anticipated.

Meanwhile in the center of mid-town the living wheel loader charges towards Bubbles with it's shovel plate but Bubbles quickly react then streak towards the charging living wheel loader then she grabs the shovel plate and tries to push it back with all her might. Both adversaries struggle to push back one another. On the other center of mid-town the living wrecking ball charges at Buttercup by swinging it's chained boulder straight at her which connected with a hard hitting blow which causes Buttercup to be cling to the boulder while crashing through a near by building. Then afterwards the living wrecking ball swings it's chained boulder once again but this time swung it down crashing it to the streets leaving Buttercup laying in a crater temporarily dazed. Just then the living wrecking ball prepare for another attack by swinging it's chained boulder upwards and sending straight down towards Buttercup. But before it enables to connect Buttercup quickly shakes her head sideways & recovers and streaks off grabbing the boulder and with the use of her super strength Buttercup hurl the living wrecking ball's whole body over and sending it crashing into the streets with a big crashing sound. Then Buttercup streaks up and soars back down and performs a flying double foot stomp straight to it's body causing to knock the air out of the living wrecking ball putting it out of action. Soon after Buttercup uses her eye lasers to cut off the boulder from it's chain then grabs it and later streaks off to the battlefield where her sister Bubbles is at. Meanwhile back at the other battlefield in the center of mid-town Bubbles continue pushing back the living wheel loader but just then it tip it's shovel plate upwards which fling Bubbles into the air sending her flying & sliding through the streets. As Bubbles got up on her feet Buttercup flies over her and alerted her. "Hey Bubbles, try this!" said Buttercup. She tosses Bubbles the boulder that she toke from the living wrecking ball. As Bubbles catches it she held it from the chain then charges towards the living wheel loader. She swing the boulder downwards towards the shovel plate of the living wheel loader colliding it and damaging it causing it to be fractured. So Bubbles toke the advantage as she swing the boulder downwards again this time smashing the living wheel loader's entire body to the ground and leaving it down for the count. "Nice work Bubbles!" said Buttercup "Lets head back and meet up with Blossom!" Soon Bubbles & Buttercup streak off and heading towards the same city block where Blossom is at.

Later on Bubbles & Buttercup met up with their sister Blossom at the same city block where she fought off the living telephone poles. "Great job girls!" said Blossom "Now that we held off those monstrosities, we need to figure out who's behind this!", "But who could of made those things come to life anyway?" ask Bubbles. "Yeah, who could of made them come to life?" ask Buttercup. "I don't know for sure, but we'll have to find the answers somehow and whoever it is it must be the work of some sort of super natural force!" Blossom replied while pondering. "I believe I can answer that question that you just asked!" said a familiar voice. As the girls looked to see where the familiar voice came from, they looked down and spotted their old enemy and arch nemesis Mojo Jojo standing below them in the center of the streets. "Mojo Jojo!" all three girls shouted at dismay.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER # 7**

"Yes, it is I Mojo Jojo that you are viewing from your upper position thus that enables me to..." Mojo said before being intercepted. Before Mojo was able to finish his sentence Buttercup streak down towards him with lightning speed colliding with him then she started pummeling him with left and right hooks. "So your behind this! Take this and that and some of those!" Buttercup said while pummeling Mojo. Blossom streaks down and held Buttercup back from pummeling Mojo some more along with Bubbles who just streaked behind her. "Wait Buttercup, I don't think Mojo couldn't possibly be behind this strange phenomenon thats been going on!" Blossom explained. "Your right I'am not, for is to say that I have may have something to do with half of whats been going on!" Mojo said while rubbing his face and getting back on his feet. "And what do you mean by that Mojerk!" Buttercup ask while taunting. "What I mean is, that I have accidentally unleashed a great evil thats even more eviler than even me!" Mojo explained. "And how did you unleash this evil!" ask Bubbles. "I once stole a small pyramid which I thought will help me rule over Townsville and soon the whole world but alas, I found myself unleashing an ancient evil that is about to dominate Townsville before I ever do!" Mojo explained. "Hmmm, he might be referring to that pyramid that we say on that field trip at the Townsville Museum!" Blossom explained while remembering "Mojo must of stolen that pyramid and unleashing that ancient demon that was sealed in that tour guide was talking about!", "Well duh!" Mojo mutters. "And your telling us all this now because..." Buttercup ask while being suspicious. "I was hoping you can do something about it, and stop that insolent demon from doing what I was suppose to do!" Mojo replied. "Naturally!" Buttercup mutters. "Fair enough!" said Blossom. "So what now?" ask Bubbles.

"We have to find that demon and put an end to this demonic reign of terror once and for all!" Blossom responed. "And what about Mojo?" ask Bubbles. "He's the least of our worries now!" said Blossom "And besides we'll going to be needing that pyramid back, maybe we can seal him back in!","I'm afraid that is unfortunate, for you see after he's been unleash from his confinement, he vaporized it into bits thus leaving no hope of him being re-imprisoned!" Mojo explained. "Oh great, now what do we do?" Buttercup complained. "Well in that case, we'll just have to stop him the old fashion way... By force!" said Blossom. "Now your talking!" Buttercup said proudly. "Lets move out girls!" Blossom commanded. "Hey Mojerk, by the time were done here we'll be coming back for ya!" Buttercup warned "Count on it!", "Oh yes, I'am looking forward to it!" Mojo said sarcastically. The girls just glear at him for a brief moment then streak off into the air to find the demonic villain known as Him.

The girls proceed to fly over Downtown Townsville to keep on a look out for the demonic villain, but unfortunately they have no such luck. "Where's this guy suppose to be anyway?" ask Buttercup. "I have no idea Buttercup!" Blossom responded "But we need to start somewhere and besides, he should be somewhere around downtown!", "Or maybe he's just afraid to show himself now that he realize that we are here!" said Bubbles. "Oh on the contrary my dear girl, I'm still around infact, I'm lurking near your presence as we speak and I'm not too far behind to be exact!" said a familiar yet creepy voice. "Am, you guys?" Bubbles alerted her sisters "Did you hear that?". The girls heard a voice coming from someone who is unseened. "Yeah, I think I heard it!" Buttercup responded. "But where is it coming from?" ask Blossom "And I wonder if thats the voice of the villain we been looking for?", "Oh I'm afraid it is!" the familiar voice said playfully. Suddenly two green eyes appear behind the girls then Him's bodily appearance also appears along with them. "Tada!" said Him. The girls quickly turned around and stared at him with wide eyes opened.

"So, your the ones who been interfering with my sinister deeds and intercepting my evil plots!" said Him "And I must say you three became quite the meddling triplets!". The girls begin to glear at him preparing themselves for an incoming battle. "So your the one is behind all this!" Bubbles said while being stern. "Alright who are you and what is it your up to?" Blossom ask in demand. "Oh thats right, where my manners?" Him said playfully "Allow me to introduce myself, I'am what you may refer to me as... HIM! And my motive... To plunge this world into darkness and become ruler of all of it's inhabitants AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU THREE LITTLE BRATS CAN DO ABOUT IT!", "Not if we have something to say about it!" Blossom said sternly. "Yeah!" said Bubbles & Buttercup. "Oh I begg to defer!" Him retorted "You girls have no idea who your dealing with!", "Well you like more like a fruitcake to me!" Buttercup said while taunting. "FRUITCAKE I'M I!" Him said menacingly & angrily. Him fires a stun beam from his mouth directly at the girls in which they got hit with full force causing them to scream in pain. Then the girls fell straight down to the ground off from the impact of the blast. "Thats what you get for opposing me!" Him said while taunting.

As the girls regain consciousness they got back to their feet and turn their focus back towards Him who is hovering right above them staring at them with a smirk. "Alright, I had just about enough with this guy!" Buttercup said furiously. "Me too!" said Bubbles. All three girls streak above charging directly at Him. First Buttercup delivers a right hook to the face then Bubbles delivers a flying kick to the stomach then a flying uppercut to the chin and finally Blossom delivers a left hook to the face sending him crashing to the ground. Just then while on his knees rubbing his face Him looked up at the girls who were now hovering above him with the look of determination on their faces. "So, is that the best you can throw at me?" Him said arrogantly "I'm disappointed!", "You might'es well give up while you still got a chance!" Blossom adviced "It'll be easy for all of us!", "My dear girl, there's something you must know that you don't realize yet... I'M JUST GETTING STARTED!" Him said menacingly.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER # 8**

Him stands up on his feet and looks up at the girls who are still hovering above him who are waiting for him to make his move. "You see girls I have more powers that you can ever imagined, and your about to see one of my best ones yet, alittle something I like to call... SHAPESHIFTING!" Him said menacingly. Suddenly his eyes starting to glow then his entire body starting to take shape as if he was changing into a wholely different being. First his body started grow bigger then he form three eyes and an extra one on his forehead then he started growing six arachnid like legs with three on each side of his body then he grow a abdomen on his backside and a pair of long pincers from his mouth and all whats remaining is his hand claws. Him has now taken the form of a black widow spider except he's mostly red and the abdominal mark is black. The girls watched on with strange amazement of Him's transformation. "Well girls what do you think how do I look?" Him ask playfully. "Ew, I hate yucky spiders!" Bubbles said while being disgusted. "I think you pick a bad time to be squished because thats what you going to end up!" Buttercup said sternly. "Your shapeshifting abilities won't do you any good, come on girls!" ordered Blossom.

The girls charged directly at Him but he countered them by spitting silk threads from his mouth creating a huge web nest. The girls apparently got trapped in the web, unable to move or free themselves for that matter. Each of the girls try to struggle but they have seem to have no such luck. "Oh great, now we're stuck in a web and I can't even budge!" Buttercup complained while struggling. "And I'm all sticky!" said Bubbles also while struggling. "Hang in their girls!" Blossom encouraged also while struggling. Just then Him crawled on to the web nest approaching the girl's position. "Well girls, how do you like my little web?" Him ask playfully. "You wouldn't be asking that once I get out of here!" Buttercup threaten. "Oh I beg to defer!" said Him. Suddenly Him open his pincers and grappled all three girls from their web trap then squeezing the life out of them with full force while they struggle disparately to get free. Within moments the girls perform triple eye lasers directly at Him's face. The impact of the blast causes him to screech in pain and releasing the girls from his pincers. Now that the girls are free and Him being blind sighted they unleash their attack on Him. First Bubbles delivers a flying kick to Him's mid-section, then Blossom delivers a flying jab to Him's face and finally Buttercup throws a flying uppercut to Him's chin sending him flinging from his web nest and straight to the ground. Moments later Him open his eyes and notice the girls hovering above him then all three girls streaks down and perform a triple foot stomp directly towards Him's arachnid body with great impact, knocking the breath out of him. Just then Him reversed back to his original status while the girls hover infront of him. "Well it seems that you girls are not so easy pecans!" Him said while rubbing his mouth. "But I guess you girls still haven't seen my latest... SHAPE SHIFTING TALENTS!" Him said menacingly. "Bring it on freakazoid!" taunted Buttercup. "Oh it'll be my pleasure!" Him retorted.

Suddenly his eyes started to glow once again and like before his entire body started to grow but bigger this time. Just then his body started to take shape obviously using his shape shifting abilities to transform into something even more sinister. First his body becomes a tad muscular with exposed skin from his front neck through his front body then he grow a long tail along with large dragon like wings, spikes are grown from his upper arms, elbows & knees then two long horns are also grown from the top of his head along with loose hair shown from his head through his neck, his mouth became very pointy with sharp teeth and his eyes are reptilian like and the only thing still left remaining is his hand claws and his curled beard under his chin. Now Him has just taken the form of a terrifying medieval dragon standing on two feet. "So girls... HOW DO LIKE ME NOW!" Him said menacingly. The girls looked up at Him's second transformation with his shadow looming over their position. "You don't scare us Him!" Blossom protested. "Yeah, and furthermore I don't believe in dragons!" said Bubbles. "Oh no!" Him ask tauntedly. Just then Him shoot heavy flames from his mouth directly at the girls which is heading towards their position. "Girls, scramble!" Blossom quickly commanded. Each of the girls streak into different directions before the flames hit them.

Each of the girls streak towards Him and charges directly at him, but Him counter with a tail whip on Bubbles hitting her in impact sending her crashing to the ground. "Bubbles!" Blossom & Buttercup cried. Then Him grabbed Blosom & Buttercup with his claws and then collided both of them hard together. Then Blosom & Buttercup fall to the ground, meanwhile Bubbles was rubbing her head then notices that Him was raising his foot and about to stomp on them. So with no time to waste Bubbles streaks towards Him and quickly stops him in his tracks by holding up his foot from coming down preventing her sisters from being smashed. Just then Blossom & Buttercup quickly recovered and notices their sister Bubbles is struggling to keep Him's foot from coming down on them. So Buttercup streaks up and deliver a flying uppercut to the chin, the impact of the hit made Him toke a few steps back. Suddenly Him started flapping his wings and begin to take flight as he started hovering in the air. Then Him shoot more heavy flames from his mouth directly at the girls but they quickly dodges it. So the girls decided to streak towards him and charge directly at him again but once again Him counter by furiously flapping his wings with great force causing a strong wind that prevented the girls from getting close to him and they were flinged backwards causing them to crash to the ground leaving a dugged trail behind. So Him flew over then hover over them. "Face it girls, there's no way you can defeat me... SO DON'T EVEN BOTHER!" Him taunted. Just then Him shoot more heavy flames directly at the girls. But before the flames hit them the girls recover in time to see it coming their way. "Don't be too sure of that!" Blossom retorted. With alittle moment to spare all three girls counter by performing triple eye lasers which was shoot through the flames and into Him's mouth with a direct hit causing Him to cover his mouth with both claws. Now's the girls chance to take the advantage, the girls quickly streak towards Him's position ready to take on the offensive. First Blossom delivers a flying jab to the face, then Bubbles delivers her own flying jab to the mid-section but Him charges back with a swipe bite but Bubbles dodges it. Each of the girls circled around Him while he swing his hand claws at each of them trying to hit aleast one of them. Just then Buttercup shot her eye lasers from one side with a direct hit on the shoulder. Him tries to charge back with a backwards arm swat at Buttercup but misses after she dodges it. Blossom also shot her eye lasers from the other side with a direct hit to the other shoulder. Him once again tries to charge back by striking his claw at Blossom but misses after she dodges it also. Soon after Bubbles streaked behind Him and grab the end of his tail then with her super strength she pulled him backwards then twirl him around then flings him straight to the ground with a crash. Then Him got back on his feet and notices the girls hovering infront of him. Within that time Him once again reverse back to his original status.

The girls including Him are breathing heavily under their lungs as if each of them are exhausted from their constant battles. "Well it seems that the odds have recently change lately!" said Him "But even though you girls may have me pinned down but don't be too sure of yourselves when you face me again in do time!", "There's isn't going to be another time!" said Blossom. "Cause it's going to end right here and now!" Buttercup threaten. "Oh I'm afraid it's already ended my dear brat infact, right now you have even more severe matters to attend to!" Him said with a smirk. "And what do you mean by that?" ask Bubbles. "This!" Him replied. Just then his eyes glow again but this time two vortex are form high above on each red cloud then whirling winds are form and then became two tornados each of them moving through the city of Downtown Townsville while civilians were screaming & fleeing for their lives. Also outside from earth in outer space through a void a various bits of meteorites and one big asteroid are surrounded by energy then started to move forward and heading straight towards earth almost near to it's atmosphere. Back on earth the girls have witness what has been transpired. "Alright what are you up to this time?" Blossom ask in demand. "Oh nothing much, except... PLOTTING A DEVASTATING CATASTROPHE ON YOUR FAIR CITY AND EVEN THE WORLD!" Him said menacingly. "You rotten creep!" Buttercup taunted. "Why thank you Buttercup!" Him said with pleasure "So what will it be girls? You can either finish me off right here and now or save your precious city and even the planet from a catastrophic disaster? CHOOSE!". The girls continue to glear at him while they make a hasty decision.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER # 9**

"Well girls, we don't have any other options!" said Blossom. "Townsville and the world comes first so lets move out!". Blossom turns her attention back to Him. "Oh and by the way, as soon as were done with that, we'll be back here to finish where we left off!" Blossom warned. "Count on it!" Buttercup finished. By that time the girls streak off into the air leaving Him behind as he watched on and at the same time being very confidant that his adversaries won't succeed. "Oh I'll be counting on it alright, in the meantime I'll be watching you girls as you make all your methods & affords... GONE TO WASTE!" Him said arrogantly. As he watches the girls streak off into the air he has both arms behind his head and one of his legs crossed over the other while hovering. Meanwhile the girls hover above the city of Townsville noticing the two tornados rampaging through the streets already causing certain destruction such as blowing automobiles, street lights, telephone poles and anything else in their way and sucking them up in the process. And already realizing that some meteorites & an asteroid are already heading near earth's atmosphere. Knowing that there's no time to waste the girls plan a vase of action in order to saved their beloved town and of course the whole planet. "Okay girls, here's the plan... Buttercup, you take care of the two tornados, see if you can find a way to neutralize them if possible!" Blossom ordered. "Got ya!" Buttercup replied. "Bubbles, you head down to the streets for ground patrol!" Blossom ordered. "What does that mean?" ask Bubbles. "It means you lead the civilians to safety!" Blossom replied. "Oh, okay then!" said Bubbles. "While I head up into orbit and see if I can hurl the asteroid from the earth and change it's course!" Blossom finished. "Alright, we all know our objectives, so lets move out!" Blossom commanded. Within moments each of the girls streak to different directions.

Bubbles streak down to the streets were she sees the panic crowd running by. "This way everyone, keep moving and no pushing or skipping ahead!" Bubbles ordered while directing the fleeing crowd. Bubbles directed the fleeing crowd towards a seemingly safe direction from where the tornados are sighted & coming from.

Buttercup streaks towards the sight of the tornados. As she reaches near one of them she uses her wind breath to blow one of them to a different path and right towards the position of the other one. Just then both tornados collided along with each red cloud now merge into one now the tornados are form into one big one. "I hope I do this right!" Buttercup said to herself. Buttercup streaks down into the lower tip of the tornado and just before she is completely sucked in and started spinning in the whirling winds she started streaking into the opposite direction where the winds are spinning and with all her strength & afford she spins around upwardly with great speed till she reaches the top and through the red clouds. Just then the tornado now whirling in the upper direction and hurled into the sky. Then Buttercup flew out of it in time before it reaches the sky above till it was out of sight. "That takes care of that!" said Buttercup. Afterwards Buttercup streak down from the skies and back into the city of Townsville.

Meanwhile Blossom streak above the skies and soars into orbit and already realizing that there's no oxygen in space she toke a deep breath and held all her breath within her lungs. Now after reaching orbit and hovering above the earth the huge asteroid along with several meteorites behind it are heading her way. So immediately Blossom streak towards the asteroid then within moments she grabs it and using her super strength she struggles to held back the asteroid and tries to pull it into a different direction from the earth. Suddenly the asteroid started to crack then it begin to break in half. Now with one piece heading straight for earth and the other half pulled by Blossom the asteroid piece has already entered earths atmosphere and started burning while plunging down through the skies. Unaware of the asteroid piece already entering the earth Blossom was able to carry the other piece of the asteroid from the direction of the earth and with all her might Blossom hurls it to a another direction this time in a different void in space. After whipping her forehead Blossom notice the meteorites were underway. So Blossom fire some rapid blasts of her eye lasers inable her to hit each meteorite blasting each of them into tiny fragments with direct hits until they were no more left. After a job well done Blossom streaks back down towards earth.

Back on earth the asteroid piece is soaring down through the skies and heading towards the ocean not far from the city of Townsville. Just then the asteroid piece plummets into the ocean with a very huge splash of water. The impact also causes a huge tidal wave which is hurling towards the city of Townsville and will obviously flood the whole city. Meanwhile back in mid-town Bubbles is still on ground patrol directing the fleeing civilians to a safer direction. "Keep going everyone, this way... Huh!" Bubbles said while directing the fleeing civilians. Just then Bubbles notice the tidal wave hurling a near close to the downtown area. So without hesitation Bubbles streak towards the direction of the tidal wave and after she reaches the tidal wave's path she toke a deep breath and held it within her lungs and dive into the center of the tidal wave. Just then while being underwater and within the tidal wave Bubbles quickly spins around rapidly like a drill causing a horizontal style whirlpool thus reverse the direction of the tidal wave and forcing it back into the ocean floor safely. Then within moments Bubbles streaks out from the ocean breathing in some air, then she streaks back into the city of Townsville.

Moments later all three girls reunited at the same position where they previously plan their strategies. "Great job girls!" said Blossom. "Huh, that was nothin!" said Buttercup. "Not for me it isn't!" Bubbles replied. "What you talking about?" ask Buttercup "You were on ground patrol!", "I was but thats until that tidal wave was made after that asteroid hit the ocean!" Bubbles explained. "Asteroid! You mean the same one Blossom was suppose to stop?" ask Buttercup. Just then Bubbles & Buttercup stare at Blossom obviously expecting an explanation. "Oh um... It must of shattered in half after being over heated!" Blossom quickly explained "But lets forget about since it's already been dealt with, right now we have some unfinished business to attend to!", "Let me guess, Him?" ask Buttercup. "You bet, lets roll!" Blossom commanded. All three girls streak off and head back to the same exact battlefield where they first fought against Him.

Meanwhile back at that same exact battlefield Him watches on of what has been transpired and just witness that his evil deeds have been foiled with a look of dismay as though as if his jaw was about to drop down on the ground. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Him yelled with frustration. While being frustrated & angry at the same time Him held his head with both claws as if he was about to pull is hair off. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THOSE LITTLE WHIPPER SNAPPERS FOIL MY PERFECTLY GOOD EVIL DEEDS! Him said in frustration while groaning. Just then the girls have arrived on the scene hovering infront of Him with smirks on their faces. "Well it looks like a certain supervillain had his plans gone down the drain!" Blossom said playfully. "Now how about we finish up where we left off?" Buttercup ask anxiously. "DON'T BE TOO SURE OF YOURSELVES GIRLS, THIS IS NOT OVER AND AS I SAID BEFORE YOU WILL BE SEEING ME AGAIN REAL SOON AND WHEN I RETURN YOU GIRLS WON'T BE SO FORTUNATE!" Him said menacingly "YOU MAY HAVE WON THIS ROUND POWERPUFF GIRLS BUT NEXT TIME YOU WON'T BE SO LUCKY! SO THERE!". Just then Him form his body into a swirl as if he was sucked into a vortex and then disappeared, and in the process the once red sky is faded back to it's original status with clear blue skies along with the sun which is about to set momentarily. "Huh, good riddance!" Buttercup mutters. "Yeah!" Bubbles finished. "Lets get out of here!" said Blossom.

All three girls once again streak off into the air and while they were heading their way back home they notice the crowd of civilians started cheering & applauding below them obviously for saving Townsville and the world and of course going head to head against a formidable foe. More cheers & applause and even signs are held up by citizens saying: _"Powerpuff Girls Rulz!", "You Go Girls!", "Girl Power Lives On!" _and even _"Powerpuff Girls 4 Ever!"_ went on as the girls streak pass the appreciated crowd & civilians and even wave back to them as they head their way through Downtown Townsville. "Do you think we'll be facing Him again?" ask Bubbles. "We just might especially if he's still out there somewhere!" Blossom replied. "And when he does we'll be ready for him!" Buttercup finished while pounding her mitts "Cause I have a knuckle sandwich with his name on it waiting for him!". As the girls laugh triumphantly and continue to streak off through downtown and heading straight to their suburban home a familiar voice is heard and a pair of familiar green eyes are looming down at the city of Townsville. "It's like I said girls, you may have won this round but next time you three won't be so lucky! So enjoy your little victory... WHILE YOU STILL CAN!" said the menacingly familiar voice.

_"Well girls, it's look like you have defeated another villainous villain and peace & prosperity is restored to Townsville once more but it also looks like we won't be seeing the last of Him! Not by a long shot we won't! I guess it's true what they say... A superhero's job is never done! "_

_"And so for the second time the day is saved, thanks to... The Powerpuff Girls!" _

**THE END**


End file.
